dramafandomcom-20200222-history
The Gift
The Gift is a Philippine television drama series broadcast by GMA Network. Directed by Lord Alvin Madridejos, it stars Alden Richards. It premiered on September 16, 2019 on the network's Telebabad line up replacing Love You Two. Synopsis Joseph or Sep is not your average vendor along the buzzing streets of Divisoria. He uses his undeniable charm and enthusiasm to get through the tough days. Together with his adoptive mother Strawberry who sells fruits for a living, and adoptive grandmother, Lola Char who is a self-proclaimed fortune teller in Quiapo, Sep continues to find the silver lining amidst the harsh realities of life. Although struggling to make ends meet, all seems well in Sep's simple life, not until that fateful day when he got in a near-death experience and woke up in literal darkness. At the expense of losing his vision, Sep has been given the gift of clairvoyance or the ability to see things beyond the naked eye. Will Sep's God-given talent be of blessing to others? Or will this ignite another misfortune in the already complicated life of Sep?https://mydramalist.com/48953-the-gift Cast Main Characters= *Alden Richards as Joseph Toledo / Serafin "Sep" Apostol |-| Supporting Characters= *Jean Garcia as Nadia Montes-Toledo/Marcelino *Jo Berry as Strawberry "Straw" Apostol Anzures *Elizabeth Oropesa as Charito "Char" Apostol *Martin del Rosario as Jared M. Marcelino *Mikee Quintos as Amor *Christian Vasquez as Javier R. Marcelino *Rochelle Pangilinan as Francine Delgado *Mikoy Morales as Victor "Bistek" Mendoza *Divine Tetay as Tonya *Betong Sumaya as Asi *Luz Valdez as Puring Reyes Marcelino *Victor Anastacio as Andoy *Ysabel Ortega as Sabina M. Marcelino *Thia Thomalla as Faith Salcedo |-| Guest Roles= *TJ Trinidad as Gener Toledo *Meg Imperial as Lizette *Ruru Madrid as Eloy *Louise Bolton as Maggie *Gerald Madrid as Carlo *Michael Flores as Rambo *Mosang as Baby *Allan Paule as Andres *Aaron Villanueva as little Sep *Khaine Hernandez as young Sep *Leandro Baldemor as Luis *Jackie Lou Blanco as Ortiz *Skelly Clarkson as Taba *John Kenneth Giducos as Tolits *Dunhill Banzon as Dan *Jay Arcilla as Mando *Cheska Diaz as Felicia Salcedo *Lui Manansala as Daisy *Orlando Sol as Bomber *Omar Flores as Alcazar *Simon Ibarra as a priest *Dion Ignacio as a former boyfriend *Rosanna Iringan as Mrs. Tan *JD Lopez as Nonoy *Froilan Manto as a manager *Zane Mariñas as Manny *Ranty Portento as Mike *Froilan Sales as a policeman *Shermaine Santiago as a bank teller *Regine Tolentino as Anna *Peggy Rico Tuazon as Niño's mother *Lander Vera-Perez as a syndicate member *Roadfill as Benok *Brylle Mondejar as a doctor *Marlon Mance as Castillo *Gilleth Sandico as Gloria *Marx Topacio as Goon *Kristine Abbey as Abby *Faith da Silva as young Charito *Tanya Gomez as Lourdes *Marnie Lapus as Lian *Dave Bornea as Jacob *Ramon Christopher as Alcazar *Rosanna Iringan as Mrs. Tan *Bembol Roco as Crispin Anzures *Raquel Monteza as Lolita Anzures *Dominic Roco as young Crispin *Sophie Albert as Helga Ventura *Robert Ortega as Oliver *Mika Gorospe as Lorraine *Baste Granfon as Kyle Cordero *Smokey Manaloto as Bradley Ventura *Leanne Bautista as Meryll Ventura *Channel Morales as Paula *Epi Quizon as Gabriel *Dindo Arroyo as Johnson *Biboy Ramirez as Caleb Soundtrack Main Article: The Gift OST Episodes Ratings According to AGB Nielsen Philippines' Nationwide Urban Television Audience Measurement People in Television Homes, the pilot episode of The Gift earned a 9.5% rating. The series got its highest rating on September 24, 2019 with a 12.3% rating. Trivia Gallery The Gift.png|Official Poster References Category:FDrama Category:FDrama2019 Category:FDrama2020 Category:GMA Network Category:Fantasy Category:The Gift